


Our Song

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attentive Keith (Voltron), Coloratura: A Klance Music Zine, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Musician Keith (Voltron), Musician Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Roommates, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith and Lance want to start their music career, with their shared apartment as their music studio. Keith can't quell his feelings for Lance the whole time while recording their first published song—and maybe he doesn't have to hide his deep affection.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the Coloratura: Klance Music Zine! The genre I worked with is lo-fi.
> 
> I started writing this a whole year ago, finished with the start of the year, and it shows because I've improved since. Still, I had fun writing this and I'm glad for the opportunity to be part of this project. I hope you like it!

“I’m home!” Keith called down the hallway while slipping out of his sneakers.

They did this every time one of them was out on their own; to give a sense of _home_. _Togetherness_. All that was lacking were pet names and a kiss for greeting, but Keith shook the thought away.

“You didn’t buy _just_ energy drinks, did you?” called Lance’s voice from their shared bedroom. His tone was lighthearted.

Keith huffed a laugh. “Who do you take me for?”

When he walked in to join his friend, his heart skipped a beat.

Lance was sitting on the edge of the bed, checking if all the cables were plugged in correctly. He looked so cute with his curls disarrayed no doubt from the headphones around his neck, and lounging in a cropped shirt and high-waist yoga pants. His tongue always peeked out the slightest bit in focus; an endearing unconscious habit.

Keith couldn’t help it if he fell in love with him, more and more every day.

“Well _excuse_ me for making sure when you forgot to buy food that one time because you just had eyes for the caffeine.” Lance huffed. He looked up to meet Keith’s eyes with a smile. “Welcome home, Keith.”

“Yeah, one time, when I was sleep-deprived and tired after an exam.” He stepped up to the bed and held the bag out for his roommate, the contents on display. “See? I got everything from our list.”

 _One shopping list for a shared household._ The comfort and domesticity between them really made it too easy for Keith to indulge himself in romantic daydreams. Sometimes, he wondered if Lance thought similarly.

His friend gave an appreciative hum as he dug one hand into the bag to inspect the contents. He looked up in surprise, a shimmer in his eyes. “You got my shower gel! I hadn’t even put it on the list yet.”

Keith shrugged nonchalantly but felt proud of himself. “Yeah, I noticed the bottle was pretty empty. When I passed the aisle, I thought, why not get it while I’m already there?”

“Aw, that’s really thoughtful. Thanks, Keith.” Lance smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that made it harder to quell the butterflies.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back. “You need any help right now? Or want me to go and make dinner right away?”

“Dinner’s a good idea,” Lance replied. “I got most of the setup done, but you can do a double-check if you feel up for it.”

“Noted.” He left for the small kitchen. When he set the bag on the counter, he called, “Any specific flavor you want right now?”

“Surprise me,” Lance called back.

“Alright.”

He filled the electric kettle and started it, then picked two containers. Cup noodles—maybe not the _healthiest_ choice, but cheap and filling. Along with lots of caffeine, the typical college student diet. It was also fast and easy to prepare at any point of the day, which left more time for creative flow when it came at the oddest hours.

While the water was heating up, he started storing stuff away, setting aside the items that weren’t for the kitchen. When the noodles had to steep, he used the wait time to carry the remaining things to the bathroom. While he was there, he grabbed a hair tie. Usually, he wore it loose, but a ponytail was practical for work or training.

Finally, he walked back to the bedroom with their dinner, chopsticks balanced on the cups.

Lance had moved to a different spot _just_ to make sure nothing would happen to the laptop. Not that they’d made any big mess so far—a feat with all the equipment wires running across the floor—but accidents had the habit of coming unexpectedly.

Keith carefully sat down on his own bed and handed one cup over.

Lance shot him a smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back.

They started eating, comfortable silence filling the air. Keith let his gaze wander over the room.

It had been empty when they’d moved in, but Lance had made sure it wasn’t that way for long. Decorating it with posters, pictures and notes hung up on a string; fairy lights, little potted plants. He’d bought organza curtains for the window and to drape along the wall, and sets of bedsheets and throw-pillows that were both comfortable to lay in and added splashes of colors.

Lance had given the room a personality so unmistakably _his_ , but from the start beckoned Keith to mix it with his own, to intertwine both their lives and essences within these walls. Keith followed the call and added photos of his dog, Kosmo; bought little trinkets like figurines he thought Lance would like. He’d found vintage records they could display on the bookshelves.

The room had been empty, but they’d made it into a place to call Home.

Their bedroom was their music studio because they couldn’t afford more space, but that was alright. It was perfect; they had built this together, _to build something up together_ , and could expand when circumstances changed. When they graduated, when they made it, no matter where or when, as long as they stuck together.

These walls were _their sanctuary_ , away from the bustle of the dorms. Just the two of them fighting their way through life, the love they shared for a safe nest to come back to after a tiring day.

Here was where they could recharge and find new inspiration. With their decor, through each other, with all the music they liked. A key part: the _Virtual Diva_ Allura, whose poster hung on the wall.

When they finished eating, they put the cups down. It was time to start recording.

Keith scanned the cables with his eyes to double-check. Everything was in place. Of course; Lance was experienced with the setup.

Not a lot of their equipment was new; they worked with hand-me-downs and thrift-shop finds. It saved money, was good for the environment, and the vintage character added the right charm to the sound. They saved up on the side, though, for extra tools and to add hi-fi gear to the collection eventually.

The electronic piano was one of the newer pieces—Keith’s graduation gift. He always kept notes on their recent projects, taped to the wall above it.

He sat down in front of it, his fingers finding their positions on the keys. When Lance gave the signal, he started to play.

They had composed the piece together, deciding the vibe they wanted to carry with the song. Working together was a harmonious process. They always gave each other the right input to keep the inspiration flowing and get back on course from a block. Keith loved this, having found someone he was so in tune with. He was thankful he’d followed his dream and became a music major because it led to meeting Lance.

The piece wasn’t just instrumental but had fragments of vocals they’d written together as well. They had recorded them earlier, Lance softly singing into the microphone like a soothing whisper. Keith loved playing, loved singing, but just as much, he loved recording Lance. Hear his voice, watch his serene expression, whether he was singing or playing the ukulele.

Keith played for far longer than needed, his fingers finding the right keys because he was so in the flow of the music. He knew Lance didn’t mind, had often caught him listening with a content expression, and his eyes shining when their gazes met after he’d stopped.

And any extra bits they recorded could be turned into a new project, mixed with the old, or just kept for their own ears to listen to again.

When he finally stopped playing, the night had started to fall, the crescent moon rose outside their window. They had yet to turn on the lamps, but they didn’t need to in the twilight hours.

Keith turned around in the chair and found Lance lying comfortably on his stomach, headphones on. The laptop screen cast a hue on his face. Keith smiled at the scene and pulled his legs up to sit comfortably, as well.

These moments were mundane magic: the curtains softly blowing in the summer breeze, the alit fairy lights moving with them. The moonshine and city skyline outside only added to the right mood.

And the boy he treasured was right in front of him in the center of it all.

He was focused on the task, but his features relaxed with the music in his ears. Keith could sense that Lance felt the same magic, maybe even felt _the same_ when looking at _him_.

Some day, he would put his feelings into _words_. Right now, he was content with the comfort all around them, the bond they shared; whether they would call each other _boyfriends_ soon or stay as they were.

When Lance looked up to meet his eyes, Keith didn’t try to disguise his expression. Trying to _hide_ his feelings was futile; they would seek a way out, whether through gestures, his features, or the music. He held Lance’s gaze, his lovestruck smile never faltering. His heartbeat increased tempo with the warm smile he gained in return.

Lance sat up. He pulled the headphones down to let them rest around his neck.

“You did amazing,” he said softly. Pride rang in his voice. “It turned out amazing.”

“Thank you.” Keith put his feet back on the ground and leaned forward slightly. “You did amazing, too. It wouldn’t be the same without your work.”

Lance hummed. “We are a good team.”

Keith loved it when he said that, voice soft, smile on his lips. It was true, yet felt so _inviting_. A team as musicians, friends— _partners_.

He let Lance’s words linger in the air for a moment before he asked, “So, what’s next?”

“Well, we have our intro video, we have the channel all set up, we have the track… so I’d say it’s time to go live.”

“So this is it. The final moment.”

“You’re nervous? Do you want to wait?” There was no judgment in his voice.

“Yes. I mean, no.” Keith sighed. He shook his head at himself and raked a hand through his fringe. “We’ve been working hard for this. We _both_ want this. And we know we’re _good_ at what we’re doing. It’s just…”

“I know.” Lance’s voice was soft. “Will anyone like what we do? Will they like us? Will people even find us? Will they like the song enough to subscribe and show their friends and family?”

“Do you want to wait?” Keith asked, just as softly, free of judgment.

Lance took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. “It’s weird. I love the stage, I’m familiar with putting myself out there, but part of me is so scared because of those thoughts.”

“It’s understandable. After all, we want to make a living with our music. Just to get by, or even enough to live comfortably, without needing to worry.”

“Yes. And that’s the thing—because we’re in this together, because _you’re with me_ , I want to pull through. No waiting, just putting ourselves out there. You’ve said it, we _want_ this, and we’re _good_ at it. Everything’s ready, we just have to push the button.”

“And so many great things can come from it.”

“Yeah. We won’t know it until we make the first step.” Lance took another breath, then sought Keith’s gaze. “Will you hold my hand when I do it?”

Without hesitation, Keith rose from the chair to join Lance on the bed. He took Lance’s hand and squeezed gently. He held his gaze, not saying a word; his eyes, his touch, carried everything he wanted to express.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered.

With a click of a button, their channel went live. Their first video—a cheesy introduction about them and what they do. Their profile photo: a selfie together that captured their spirit perfectly. And finally, their first song—a piece of their heart, out there, for the world to find.

They watched their own introduction, laughing at how ridiculous they bantered for the internet to witness. They listened to the song, the way the audience would experience it.

Fingers intertwined between them underneath the soft lights, they took the first step towards an exciting future.

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
